Solar Channeler
Notice This class gains Turn Undead progression. It does not grant the Turn Undead feat. Description Holy warriors ready to defend the Material Plane against demonic invasion, solar channelers are effective healers and spellcasters until the situation demands melee combat. Then they become furious angels. Solar Channelers enter the class through participating in the Ritual of Feathers, a prayer filled ceremony after which an actual solar briefly appears and wordlessly touches you with its sword. From that moment forward, you find that the gates on your ability to channel positive energy have been opened. Taking on the path of the solar channeler requires further practice, study and greater inner strength. For this reason only experienced clergy become Solar Channelers. Solar Channeler Champions are renowned for their ability to assume the like of a Solar, changing their visage and assuming a large number of traits ascribed to these celestial angels. At no point do they become actual angels themselves however. This distinction is not always noted by those opposing the Channeler, though any character with ranks in spellcraft will quickly discern that a shapechanging effect is at play. The ritual of feathers is the usual path through which Solar Channelers begin their advancement in the class. The ritual requires the possession of an Angelic feather, from which the name is derived. As such, undertaking the path of the Solar Channeler is usually reserved for the champions of a church. In rare instances Angels have been known to bless goodly adventurers with their feathers, sometimes after a show of support by smiting a fiend the party was fighting. Such Divine intervention is extremely rare however, and necessarily limited to situations where Heaven would even consider sending an Angel. Requirements Race: Any Alignment: Any Good BAB: 6 Feat: True Believer Special: Ability to cast 2nd level Divine Spells Class: Cleric or Paladin Class Features - Hit Die: d8 - Base Attack Bonus: Medium, High for Paladins - High Saves: Fortitude, Will - Weapon Proficiencies: Solar Channelers gain no weapon proficiencies. - Armor Proficiencies: Solar Channelers gain no armour proficiencies. - Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Weapon, Craft Armor, Diplomacy, Lore, Spellcraft. - Spells per Day/Spells Known: This class offers full spell progression in the Cleric and Paladin class. - Class Feats 1: Spell Progression 2: Glaring Eyes 3: Solar's Grace I 4: 5: 6: Solar's Grace II 7: Solar's Wrath 8: 9: Solar's Grace III 10: Channel Solar -No bonus feats. Abilities Glaring Eyes Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Solar Channeler 2 Specifics: You gain the ability to use Searing Light as a spell like ability, at will. Use: Selected Solar's Grace Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Solar Channeler 3 Specifics: You gain the ability to use Solar's Grace at will. You take on the characteristics of a Solar temporarily. At level 3 the duration is one minute. At level 6 it becomes two, and at level 9 it finally becomes 3 minutes. This ability consumes one use of turn-undead. Use: Selected :::::::: Grace bestows: (I / II / II) - 2 / 5 / 8 regenerate - Increased SR effect 12 / 22 / 32 - Fire & Elec DR 5 / 10 / 15 - At the cost of one use of Turn undead - Lasts for one minute. (ten rounds) - As a standard action Solar's Wrath Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Solar Channeler 7 Specifics: At level 7 a Solar Channeler gains the ability to bestow his weapon with properties akin to the Solar's Greatsword. This ability consumes one use of turn-undead and lasts for one minute. Use: Selected :::::::: Wrath bestows: - 2d6 damage versus Evil - +5 Enhancement - At the cost of one use of Turn undead - Lasts for one minute. (ten rounds) - As a standard action Channel Solar Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Solar Channeler 10 Specifics: You gain the ability to Channel a Solar-like Shape thee times per day. While you are in solar-like form, your body and gear are replaced by a body and a magic greatsword like those of a solar. You become a Medium creature (if you were of a different size before), and you lose the ability to cast spells and to use the class features of your normal form while you're in solar-like form. You remain in this form for one minute. The Solar-like form gains +1 Strength, Dexterity and Constitution for every epic level over twenty hit dice. At no point do you become an actual angel, through this fact may be lost on others. Any character will ranks in spellcraft will quickly note that a shapechanging effect is at play. Use: Selected Class courtesy of Rasael, thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation on the server by Luna. This class is an adaptation of the Solar Channeler from "The Shattered Gates of Slaughtergarde", page 8. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:In development